


I Have Standards!

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [71]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Crowley groaned dramatically and flung his head back into the depth of the sofa cushions. "Please tell me you didn't sign up to do your magic act?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1017
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I Have Standards!

At home, finally, Aziraphale bustled around the kitchen while Crowley sprawled on the old sofa. As he brought out Crowley's coffee, he asked, "Did you know it's the professors' turn to provide the Christmas entertainment this year?"

Crowley groaned dramatically and flung his head back into the depth of the sofa cushions. "Please tell me you didn't sign up to do your magic act?"

"What, you don't want to be my glamorous assistant?"

"Angel, there is _nothing_ that would make your magic act glamorous!" Crowley shifted enough to gather up his mug of coffee.

Aziraphale folded himself into the gap left by Crowley's shift. "You make everything more glamorous, just by being involved," he teased gently, cradling his own cup of tea.

Crowley looked simultaneously flattered, and wary. "You're trying to persuade me, aren't you. Not working. Is that stage even accessible, angel?"

Aziraphale laid his free hand over Crowley's hand. "That's a good question, and I'm not sure. We'd have to look into it. But I would very much like to do something with you, if you're willing."

Crowley turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. "I have conditions," he said, softly, leaning in to grin at Aziraphale. "More than that. I have _standards_."

Aziraphale beamed back at him. "So do I, my dearest darling. So do I. Let us discuss..."

***

Among the students the discussion and rumours were running ever wilder.

"You know how they always say it's the jerk that gets the - person - not the nice guy?" one of the students pointed out. "I bet Dr Crowley begrudges that in Dr Fell and Dear Anthony's case, the nice people got each other, and he got left out in the cold."

Another student considered that, head cocked to one side. "Do you think he was after Dr Fell, or Dear Anthony?"

"I bet it was Dear Anthony."

"I'll take that bet. I think it was Dr Fell."

"Nah, that's too easy," put in yet another student. "I think he used to be sweet on Dear Anthony, but he got over that when Dear Anthony and Dr Fell got together. Except now he's fallen for Dr Fell, and Dear Anthony, his ex, is in the way..."

The first student practically squealed over that idea. "Ooh that makes sense. And every time he hears one of Dr Fell's stories, it just rubs it in that he can't have him! That's why he was so grumpy."

"Nah, he's always grumpy," the second one pointed out.

"Grumpier then. Grumpier enough to call Dr Fell names."

With every circuit of the rumour mill, the theories expanded, twisted, and grew more complicated. No one had any doubt that there were three different people involved in this triangle, nor that, at some point in the past, present, or future it had been, and might once again be, a love triangle. The only real question to be debated was in which direction the triangle might point or have pointed.

One problem, which none of the students thought enough to actually consider, was how to prove which of any of the various theories was the correct one. They were all having far too much fun coming up with theories to stop for something so mundane and practical. It wasn't, was it, as if they could just walk up to either of the professors and just ask them flat out what their problem with each other was. Dr Fell, for all his easy spilling of words everywhere, was in fact astonishingly deft at not actually revealing personal details that might allow someone to pin down who Dear Anthony was and what he did for a living. They knew he was sweet, and kind, and liked plants a lot, but that was as far as it went.

As for braving Dr Crowley and asking him - well. It was not to be thought of. Certainly not simply from pure curiosity. The very concept of approaching him on the subject sent shivers down the spine.


End file.
